


我永远在这里

by its_Vian



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_Vian/pseuds/its_Vian





	我永远在这里

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mokuyoubi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuyoubi/gifts).
  * A translation of [Here and Always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696732) by [mokuyoubi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuyoubi/pseuds/mokuyoubi). 



洛基露出标志性的邪魅笑容；好不真实。那个小玩意儿似乎在下一秒就将击碎他的幻象。“我在这里。”他说。

他等着索尔把它拿回去，或者玩笑一句。但他们两个谁也没说话，长时间的静默让洛基忍不住怀疑自己是不是听错了，索尔说的不是“抱一抱”而是别的什么意思？也许是什么中庭的俚语？

半晌，索尔完全转过身子面向洛基，毫无半点犹豫地向他大步迈去缩短他们之间的距离，伸出手揽住他的肩膀，用力地将他拥进怀里。索尔的一只手按着洛基的肩胛骨，另一只手探进他的发间托着他的后脑。洛基将脸庞埋进索尔温暖的颈窝间，呼吸越发快速而紊乱。

尽管洛基内心里的小九九试图让他挣开怀抱，嘲讽索尔像个姑娘似的多愁善感，或是趁机在他腹部捅上一刀，他早就想这么干了。但他的躯体意识战胜了内心的挣扎，那个玻璃酒瓶的盖子从洛基手中滑落至地，发出清脆的碰撞声响，他抬起双臂回抱住索尔结实的身躯。他往前一步，填满两人之间仅存的空隙；两具身体紧紧贴在一起。

一团阴郁沉重的阴云沉甸甸地压在洛基心口，使他的每一次呼吸都愈发凝重，使他溺于这个拥抱，溺于这份他多年来始终拒之千里的温暖与舒适——并不是索尔吝啬，而是洛基一直不愿去接受。甚至现在，他都得抑制心里挣开怀抱施法隐身溜走的冲动，回到他们的母亲去世之间他被关押的那个黑压压的地牢里。但索尔的拥怀是那么厚壮而真实，使得洛基这次不再会溜走。

洛基不知道是谁先分开的，或是他们同时抽离了拥抱。索尔的手指探进洛基乌黑的半长发里轻轻拽拉，他的手心捧着他的后脑勺；洛基的手指覆上索尔的下颌，颤抖着，轻轻将他压向自己。他们的双唇慢慢相遇。

作为一名战士，索尔的嘴唇意想不到的柔软而诱人，完美地与Loki的唇瓣相嵌，仿佛刻意雕琢一般。索尔微微张嘴呼吸，洛基捧着他脸的手放松了些力道。原本强烈的感情渐渐缓和。索尔的吻在分秒之中褪却了谨慎与迟疑而愈发温柔。

获准允许之后，索尔完全掌握了主动权。如果他们俩还是偏执己见老死不相往来，两双干燥但柔软的唇瓣根本不会紧紧相贴，但现在……索尔的手指拽着洛基的黑发，他的胸腔内燃起一股欲火。Thor的胡碴蹭着洛基敏/感的肌肤，他好似恳求地伸出舌尖舔/舐洛基抿起的双唇之间的缝隙，以及他呻吟时的撩/人模样，噢，当洛基为他张开嘴唇的时候；索尔饥/渴的触/碰使洛基浑身颤/软。

洛基该离开了，若他期许东山再起。或者，接受自己已经摒弃最后一点因奥丁的背叛而生的盲目的仇恨这一事实。他最需要的，是他对自己的所作所为的原谅与释怀。洛基深知，即使他无所表示，索尔也会一次又一次地为他而来，为他赴汤蹈火。索尔早已原谅他曾经所犯下的每一个罪恶的过错，不以为咎。而这是他应该拒绝索尔的原因——他不值得得到他的兄长对他的爱。尽管洛基从来都不会轻易屈服或低视自己-无限宝石将他的口袋烧穿，他也会不动声色地把它揣在身上，只要不危及他的生命。

当做出让步才是最佳选项，能够带来更大的回报，那为什么还要死磕一条行不通的路呢？索尔温柔地爱/抚着洛基，不安/分的手在他的衣/衫下摸索，两副唇舌甜蜜地交缠在一起，正中洛基的软肋。他紧紧握住索尔坚实的臂膀，放任自己沉溺在这个吻里。

 

要说索尔真正地睡过一次好觉，已经是很久之前了，糟糕的噩梦和无休止的争吵总是困扰着他的睡眠。甚至比他所意识到的时间更久些，直到现在，他都被一个又一个噩梦惊醒。在海拉出现之前，在与简分手，拯救索科维亚，母亲离世之前，在洛基大肆摧毁纽约之前。若索尔允许自己沉溺在回忆里，他大可以精确地记住他发现他的兄弟背叛自己之后发生的每一件事。

现在，他应该舒适地窝在洛基的臂弯里真正睡上一觉。他甚至害怕再睁开眼，发现自己家不过是做了一个梦。尽管他又失眠了，但环在他腰上的手臂的重量，散于枕边的黑发，和紧贴着自己的身躯无一不是真实的。

索尔睁开惺忪睡眼，洛基早已醒来，他的手掌覆在索尔的心口上，手背支着下巴凝望着他。他的兄弟一如既往的令人难以琢磨，高深莫测。那双冰冷尖锐的绿眸或泛着凶残的杀意，或情/欲，或某些索尔无法言说的情感。不仅仅是洛基再一次回到了他身边，只要稍有提及他的兄弟，索尔便迫不及待地想要立刻飞到他身旁。

洛基看出了索尔的那点小心思，脸上的神情有所缓和，扬起唇角露出一个宠溺的微笑，他撑起身快速地在索尔唇上印下一吻。索尔伸出手将他搂得更紧，两具身躯又紧密相拥。但下一秒洛基便化作一缕青烟从索尔怀里溜走，烟雾渐渐聚拢，他又在床边坐下。尽管外太空的时间节点并不明确，但现在起床似乎太早了点，尤其是索尔难得与洛基同床共枕。

“回到床上来，弟弟。”索尔懒洋洋地唤道，他的手指在洛基的大腿上游离。他顿了一下，摸到洛基的美人窝有块硬硬的部位，他扬起一边眉毛意在询问怎么回事。

听见洛基的回答，索尔下意识呼了一口气，“以后有的是时间。”洛基下床，沐浴在星辰之下，浑身散发着如大理石白般的耀眼光辉。索尔惊讶自己竟能临幸目睹如此完美的造物。

洛基俯身从被随意扔到地上的衣堆中迅速抽出Thor的披风，直起身。仿若阅读小时候的拼字书，他全神贯注地把玩着那精美的织质披风。洛基走到索尔身旁坐下，为他披上披风，伸出手指抬起他的下巴。洛基的腰还在隐隐发痛，索尔试图以抚/摸或言语来缓轻他的疼痛，但洛基不给他这个机会。

“您的子民正在候您大驾，吾王。”


End file.
